Eclipsed
by BundyShoes
Summary: The Dark Curse was never enacted, and Emma grows up in FTL, only to find herself face to face with a certain dealmaking imp on her 18th birthday...Golden Swan, multichapter


**I made a picture awhile back, and it was of Rumplestiltskin and Emma and it was based on an AU I came up with in my head. I decided to put it to paper (hopefully) So…here goes.**

* * *

_Once Upon A Time, in a place filled magic and fairies and scary creatures, there lived a princess. Her name was Snow White, and she was the most beautiful sight ever to grace these lands. Everyone loved her and her beauty. All but one. _

_Her evil Stepmother, the Evil Queen._

_The Evil Queen hated Snow White. For reasons that dated back to when Snow was just a child. Snow had taken what the Queen loved in a series of circumstances, and this took away the Queen's chance of a happy ending. So to get even, the Queen murdered her husband, the King - Snow's father._

_But that wasn't all. She sent the Huntsman after Snow, telling him to lead her into the woods as though to go for a walk, and then when she was far enough in- kill her. To prove he did this, the Queen demanded he bring back her heart. _

_The Huntsman agreed. But when the time came to plunge the dagger, the Huntsman could not do it. Snow was too innocent and too good for him to finish the deed. So he told Snow to run away, and stay hidden. And then he took the heart of a pig and gave that to Queen instead, guised as Snow's._

_The Queen did not buy it, and in retribution, she took the Huntsman's heart and put it in her vault. Her vow of revenge reaffirmed and more deadly than before._

_And so, Snow ran, and she lived in the woods, learning to fend for herself and learning how to steal from passing royalty on the highway for money. _

_One day, she stole from Prince James, and her life was never the same._

_Prince James was never the type to let such a thing as thievery happen to him, especially since Snow had taken his mother's wedding ring. So he ran after her. Tracking down the 'man' who had taken his most valuable possession._

_When he caught up with Snow, he was shocked by the fact that it was, in fact, a woman, and it gave Snow the chance to run again._

_It was not the last time they would meet._

_After that set off a series of events that would lead Prince James and Princess Snow White back together again. They went through many obstacles, but they kept finding each other. _

_True Love always does._

_And so, they got married. It was one of the happiest days of their lives. They were finally able to be together, no obstacles in sight. The Queen had been stopped and detained months before and all was well. The wedding was one of epic proportions, but James and Snow couldn't even look away from each other. The kingdom was at peace._

_And then, something else wonderful happened. Snow found out she was pregnant, with a girl. The kingdom began to celebrate. Everyone heavily awaited the bringing of the little princess. She was loved before she was even born._

_The Royal couple named her Emma. She was a beautiful child. Head full of blonde curls, and bright cyan eyes. She easily became the heart and soul of the kingdom. She grew up, headstrong, but intelligent. Quick to action, but fair. She became beautiful like her mother, but her blonde hair was that of her father's. And while she took after her mother in looks, she took after James in spirit, and in courage. She would never back away from a challenge, always standing up for those smaller than her, and those unable to fend for themselves. _

_While she was not your typical fairytale princess, she was still beloved like one. And today, she was to become eighteen years of age…_

* * *

Emma huffed and kept walking. She couldn't _believe_ she lost him. Jiminy was supposed to be watching her. He was transporting her back to the castle when he had to make a quick stop at the mines to liaison with the dwarves. She, being the airhead that she is, decided to look around the place, having only been there once in her lifetime and not even having gone inside. She somehow found her way to the abandoned part of the mines, and well…

Now she was lost.

She let out a sigh again when she saw another dead end. Of all the times to get lost in the mines, she had to be wearing a dress and heels. The party was sure to be in a few hours, and Mother and Father will be so worried if she were to miss it. Emma slowly and lightly dragged her hand against the side wall, her eyesight barely working in the dark underground.

She was afraid she'd never find her way out.

"Hello?" She called again. She had been intermittently calling out in case someone heard her. So far the plan wasn't working. "Jiminy?"

No answer.

She let out a growl and threw her head back, her legs still going one after the other, "Is _anybody_ there?"

Her voice echoed back….and then a chuckle.

She stopped in her tracks. Slowly her head dropped forward and up ahead she could see the opening to another passage. A light shown from it. How she hadn't seen it, she didn't know.

Like a moth to a flame she went to it, hesitating at the corner before turning into it.

A long narrow strip was what greeted her, torches lit by what seemed like magic lined the walls, creating shadows in every nook and cranny. And at the very end was a prison. Spikes from the ceiling ran almost to the floor, and spikes from the floor ran up to meet them. It was like the jaws of an awful creature, getting ready to snap. The darkness shrouded the inhabitants of the cell, not allowing her to view whatever it was.

Emma pushed down all feelings of fear and called out, "Hello? Is anybody there?"

Shuffling could be heard behind the bars. She took steps closer to the unknown, cautious of her bearings. A high pitched giggle came from the darkness.

"Of course there is, dearie. The _walls_ can't _talk_." Emma jerked to a stop at the inhuman voice.

"Show yourself then," she demanded, her voice surprisingly strong.

A figure swooped towards the bars, hands wrapping themselves around the spikes. They were scaly and gold, and the talon-like fingernails were coated black. Emma knew this was no man, but she still moved closer, her bravery pushing her on. The creature leaned his face forward and Emma got a good look at him. The shadows danced upon his features, his long nose prominent and his dimples stretched across his face in a fierce grin. His brown hair fell in wavy clumps about his shoulders, a testament to how long he'd been here. His eyes though, were what entranced Emma.

They were a bright golden brown hue, the orbs unnaturally larger than an average eye. They seemed to see everything, even other worlds. The pupils were dilated, giving him a chaotic look. His grin widened the longer she stared at him.

Surprisingly…she felt no fear at this creature.

She walked closer to him, "Who are you?"

The imp raised a finger at her, "Ah-Ah! The real question here is, who _you_ are!" He grabbed the bars again and leaned his face out of the bars, "And why _Princess Emma_ is wandering around a place like _this_?" He stretched out her name, almost savoring it.

Emma studied him, "I got lost," she replied slowly, "Jiminy is here for a small meeting with the dwarves, and I decided to look around."

He smirked at her and Emma felt her ire rising. "I answered you, but you never answered me," she walked closer, "Who are you?"

He giggled, a high-pitched keening noise, and leaned back and then forward again, his head almost entirely past the bars. "I'll give you three guesses." His grin was ferocious.

Emma frowned, "Why won't you just tell me? Why talk in riddles?" The creature rolled his eyes, "Well where's the fun in that?" his heavily accented voice reached her ears, his face contorted funnily.

She glared at him, "This is ridiculous! I'm leaving," she started to leave, but his frantic shout stopped her, "Wait a minute, dearie! Don't go yet!" she turned her head towards him, his expression pitiful, "I hardly ever get visitors."

She studied him wearily, "Then tell me who you are."

His face softened and he tilted his head, "Oh, I can't do that now, dearie. That's something you'll have to find out for yourself." She stomped closer, "Why?" her nose barely touched the bars, but she stared unafraid into the eyes of the creature. He smiled and met her.

"Because everything comes at a price, _Emma_," she felt his breath against her skin, but she refused to shudder. She opened her mouth to retort, but something interrupted her.

"Emma! Princess!"

She jerked her head around, looking to the mouth of the cavern. Jiminy was calling her name. She looked back at him, seeing his smirk. She reluctantly pulled away, a scowl adorning her features. "I'll be back, you know. This isn't over," she said as she walked slowly away.

"I would expect nothing less, princess," he smiled knowingly.

She paused at the end, the shadows hiding the majority of him, but she could still see him. She put the image to memory and then turned away, walking towards the voices calling her name. She memorized the passages, the lanes that she took, putting little markers to help her remember the route.

She would be back.

* * *

Jiminy was panicking the whole ride home, despite all that she did to appease the cricket. Nothing seemed to convince him that it was okay and that she was fine, so she just let him keep fretting, hoping he'd burn out soon.

And he did as soon as they reached the castle walls, the guards letting them pass with no hassle. The ride back into the palace seemed to blur and suddenly she found herself back in her room, her maids preparing her for the upcoming party. A dress was her outfit and her hair was pulled up in an intricate design. Her makeup was done masterfully and her shoes placed delicately on her feet.

But she couldn't find joy in any of it.

She longed for her hunting trousers and cloak and her boots. Oh, her boots! What she wouldn't give for those right now instead of these _heels_!

She let out an imperceptible sigh and turned from the mirror. Her mother was waiting outside to escort her to the party, her father already receiving guests in the main ballroom. She was excited for her birthday, but she couldn't seem to clear her mind, it seeming to be miles away back in an abandoned mine.

She couldn't get him out of her head.

A knock surprised her out of her thoughts, and she walked over to the door, opening it to find an impatient Snow White on the other side.

Emma blinked innocently at her, "Yes, mother?" she hid a smirk. Her mother gave her a look that screamed 'I'm-not-buying-it', and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room, "Come on, you're late."

Emma struggled to keep up in her heels, but managed to match her stride. She shot a grin at the brunette, "It's my party. I can't be late to my own party." Snow shot her another look, "Oh, you'd be surprised," she hid a smile.

Emma smirked and followed her to the ballroom.

It was in full swing when they got there, but everyone grew silent for their entrance. The guard at the front announced them and King James walked up to receive them, smiling at them full of pride and love. He offered his arms and both of them took one, and as a family they walked to the thrones that sat above everything else.

Her father and mother gave a heart-warming speech for her and everyone cheered. She was unashamed to admit that it brought a few tears to her eyes. Her love for her parents growing every second. Then the dancing commenced and she was forced to dance with every and anyone imaginable. It wasn't all bad, but her feet started aching after the third dance.

She managed to squeeze in a few greetings with friends of hers: Red, Granny, Pinocchio, Gepetto, Cinderella and Thomas, her grandmother, and a few others. The fairies made sure to stop by and give their gifts. All in all it was probably one of the best birthdays she ever had.

But she couldn't forget about him.

After it was all over, and her guests had left and her parents had retreated to bed, she slipped out of her room- clad in pants and barefoot, thank the Heavens- and silently headed over to the library. It was a massive room, one that she had already perused more than once she was proud to announce. However there was one part that she was never allowed in.

'The Restricted Section' it was called, and she wanted to laugh at the name. But she held it in and snuck over, thankful for the lack of guards in the library. She was easily able to access it and began her search, intently seeking her answers.

And finally, she found it. In the smallest, dilapidated book there. It held all the dangers of this world, all the creatures that were magical and mysterious. It was almost a history book the way it was written. She flipped through it delicately, not wanting it to fall apart in her hands. Finally, she came upon it. Her index finger softly traced the name that headed the chapter.

_Rumplestiltskin_.

She read every word on every page. Surprisingly there was a large amount written of him, but only of the deals that he dealt and so forth, and how he was put in the cage because of a spell the fairies put on him.

She read every word and felt her curiosity not wither, but grow. This couldn't be all to the creature. There had to be more. But there wasn't in the book.

It looked like she was going to have to go back.

* * *

After that, Emma planned her small getaway, telling her mother and father that she wished to go riding on her own, at her own leisure. They agreed, not knowing their daughter's real intent.

She found the entrance to the mines easily enough, and her 'breadcrumbs' were still in place, allowing her to find her way back to the prison. She couldn't see him at first, but he slithered up to the bars, on his face rested a smug smile. She strode up to meet him, once again unafraid.

"I knew you couldn't resist," he purred.

Emma set her jaw, "You were right…Rumplestiltskin." His grin grew, a sparkle in his golden eyes.

_And so began Princess Emma's journey…_

* * *

**This is probably not the end. I have a storyline ready for this (sort of) so this is **_**not**_** over yet. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


End file.
